Delirious
by Scifan
Summary: This is from one Camy's word challenge, using Delirious. John gets a fever after being poisoned by a thorn. It's short. So enjoy.


Delirious:

John, Teyla, Ronon and Rodney are under fire by the Wraith and are running through some dense woods to reach the jumper. During their retreat, John unknowingly runs too close to a plant with large thorns and one becomes in lodged in his calf. He feels the pain shoot up his leg and he screams in agony. He knows that he has to ignore it as he continues running with a hobble. Once they are inside the jumper Rodney closes the back hatch.

Teyla sees that John is pain, "John, have you been shot?" She scans him quickly, but she doesn't see any blood.

"No, but there's something painful in my leg! I don't mean to yell at you Teyla, but it hurts like… ahhhh!" John groans behind clenched teeth. John points to where the pain is and Teyla sees a four-inch torn protruding out of his leg.

"Should not Rodney drive?" Teyla asked as she looked at Rodney, who is sitting behind her.

"No time now," John replies. "Once we clear the planet I'll let Rodney take over, but for now do you mind taking that thing out of me?"

John had just cleared the planets atmosphere when Teyla pulls out the torn and immediately she sees the blood drain from John's face. His eyes roll behind his head and he passes out. Ronon quickly jumps up to take John out of his seat and Rodney takes over driving the jumper. Fear crosses Rodney's face as Teyla and Ronon's faces show concern.

"Rodney, tell Atlantis that we need a medical team standing by," Teyla orders and Rodney responds with a nod.

"Hurry Rodney!" Ronon booms.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rodney shouts back. "It's going to be at least ten minutes before we reach the gate!"

"That is fine Rodney. I know you're doing your best," consoles Teyla. She can see that John was shaking and she motions Ronon to get a blanket. She touches his fore head, "Ronon, he is burning with fever. How can this happen so fast?"

"I don't know Teyla, but I bet it has something to do with that thorn," replies Ronon.

Teyla find an empty container to put the thorn in, "This is just in case Dr. Keller needs it." Ronon nods.

John begins to moan and mumbles inaudible words. Teyla gets some water and a cloth to wipe his forehead down.

"Colonel Sumner!" John begins to shout. "That… that thing killed him. I killed hi…" His voice fades out. His voice is no louder than a whisper, "Teyla Emmagan. She is so beautiful. A strong leader." He begins to smile.

Teyla is shocked by John's outbursts. "Rodney?" Teyla asked.

"He must be getting delirious from the fever." He's probably remembering certain things in his life," Rodney responds.

"The Wraith! My fault. My mistake. Ford!!" John starts to thrash slightly. Won't let Ronon down." John stops for a few seconds before he begins to ramble again. "No, I have friends… you, Elizabeth, Ronon, Carson, even Rodney, are the closest thing I have to a…."

"I'm the closest thing to what! What was he going to say?" Rodney snaps.

Teyla gives a slight smile and looks at Ronon and Rodney, "He couldn't say it, but he was talking out family."

Rodney faces saddens, "Oh." He pauses for a moment. "We're almost there, just a few more minutes."

John's breathing begins to quicken, "Teyla!! I can't lose her! The shuttle. Must get her home safe." He tosses some more. "Explosion. Teyla. _Will she be alright?"_ John begins to speak softly, but they can still hear him. "I can't tell Teyla how I feel now. Carson's dead. I can't lose her friendship. I can't lose her respect even though… I love her."

They were surprised by John's last words of confession. Tears came down Teyla's face.

Rodney approaches the gate and informs Atlantis of John's condition and informs Teyla and Ronon.

Teyla looks at both Rodney and Ronon sternly, "You cannot repeat what John said about his feeling for me."

"Why not?" Ronon asks.

"I want him to tell me when he is ready. I do not want him to feel ashamed for confessing while he was delirious with a fever," Teyla answers with demand. They all agreed to stay silent.

Once they got John in the infirmary, Keller and her team quickly worked on getting him well. Keller had to put John in an induced coma and between the medications they had and the antidote they made by the thorn, he was better in two days.

John is slowly waking up and can see Ronon, Rodney and Teyla sitting by his bed sleeping. He clears his throat and they all wake up. "What happen? Did I miss much?"

Teyla, Ronon and Rodney gave each other a silent look. They tell him what happened but the left all of his confessions out of their conversation, except for when John meant to call them family. They laugh at is embarrassment as John tries to reassure Rodney that that was not what he said.

The End. 


End file.
